


The Fires of Rhovanion

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Thrandorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: Thorin's world was shaken up after a surprised attack destroyed his Kingdom and changed his life forever.Now, a full-fledge adult and a great warrior, Thorin is ready to avenge his people and family and take back what it is his even if dies trying.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Fires of Rhovanion

**The Fires of Rhovanion**

**Prologue**

It was a dark and silent night.

The young Prince was resting on the highest tower in the castle, the place overlook the Kingdom of Erebor and the Prince could see as far as the main gate of the city on one side, and as far as the unperturbed waters of the sea on the other side. The young man lifted his eyes to stare at the sky where only a couple of stars were shining in there; it was a pacific night, with not wind and not sound coming from the land. It was an odd occurrence, overall after the festivities of the day and the early night.

Young Thorin Oakenshield leaned forward against the wall, his eyes swept over the garden of the castle where he could located some of the tents of the early celebration. His sixteenth name day had been commemorate with great enthusiasm and fanfare, his father and grandfather had invited their friends and allies, and all the people in the Kingdom had been given the day off their duties to be part of the festivities. This was the celebration of adulthood in his Kingdom, and was also the moment in which his future would be decided. The young Prince had been initiated in politics and the working of the Kingdom's economy, but now he needed to chose his future companion to produce the heir his position demanded. Thorin didn't need to like this, he was already promised to Daín's daughter, the second Princess of the Iron Mountains; his grandfather knew how much he dislike the idea, but the old man had reminded him being a prince was about his people and his Kingdom, not about his own desires. Thorin sighed playing with the chain of his locket, he shifted to one side trying to focus his eyes on the movement of the waves in the water. 

As it was, the world seemed to be spinning around as it always had.

The Kingdom of Erebor had become one of the greatest Kingdoms in Middle Earth; they had started their prosperity after the Durin family had taken over the mines and the mountain, they had worked alongside the people of Erebor until their riches reached all the corners of the world. People and Kingdoms would travel the lands to make dealings with them, and the Durin Family had learnt soon enough how to deal with nobles and with bandits. They certainly had extended their influence far beyond their gates and humble origins. But, just as they gathered friends…they had gained enemies, the shadow sneaking around their people and their allies. Growing slowly until…it was too late for them to react, not even young Thorin could imagine the night he was out in the tower watching the sky and enjoying the silence would be the last night on his Kingdom.

And thus...

...Everything started with a loud explosion that made the Kingdom trembled to its foundations.

Thorin fell down, he was trembling standing up running to the right side of the tower as his eyes took in the sight before him. The wind had changed, it came with the smell of dead and smoke, his ears were filled with the screams of terror of those who had been woken up by the explosion, but soon they were filled with the sounds of war howls and growls of a creature he had heard only in stories. 

The young Prince blinked helplessly opened his eyes as everything he knew and loved came undone before his eyes, he could only see people running, fire and smoke. It was a blend of fire and heat, a dragon as black as the sky with golden eyes, a black army of awful creatures breaking the peace and silence of the night. No one was ready for the attack, and their sleepiness would cost them their home 

* * *

Prince Thorin Oakenshield saw himself running down the stairs, he didn't have time to do or say anything when he came face to face with his father. King Thráin took his son by the hand and dragged him down the hallway before he could protest. 

“Father…”

“Silence!” Thráin silenced the young Prince pushing the young man down the corridor until the came to the farthest studio on the third floor of the castle. There his father grabbed the edge of a bookshelf dragging it away from the wall. Thorin opened his eyes in surprised and soon he was following his father down a hidden corridor then down some stairs.

Everything was dark, and Thorin was confused trying to get some answer from his father but finding only silence and urgency on him. It seemed like an eternity for Thorin, the went down and down, the sounds of explosions and screaming people could reach them even there. But his father never stopped, not until they reached a small opening and entered a middle size cave all lit with green lanterns.

“Quickly, put everything in the boat, they are here!”

“Father…” Thorin started again, his eyes getting used to the light trying to see who was there with them.

“There is no time, Thorin.” Thráin put the handle of the sword on his son’s hand, Thorin opened his mouth but Thráin shook his head. “You will carry Orcrist with you, and you will live Thorin.”

“My Lord, everything is ready.” Fundin said bowing lightly to the King.

“Thorin, there is no time to explain right now, once we see each other…”Thrán trailed off. “Everything will be explained. Now go! Escape now and don't look back.”

“Father, I can’t go, I can’t leave you.”

“You will.” Thráin smiled sadly at his son. “You will live, my son.”

“Father…” The young Prince was dragged by his two trusted friends, he had not even noticed before.

Balin and Dwalin nodded to their father and put the young Prince on the boat. Soon, they were rowing down a small tributary of underground water leaving behind the King and his trusted advisor Fundin behind.

It would be the last time Thorin saw his father.

And he would never return to Erebor, at least not for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to start another story in the middle of this changing world. This would be a slow burn but a Thorinduil fic all the way, full of drama and fights and our two fools messing around. Hope you like it and don't forget to comment!


End file.
